A Dangerous Game
by la Savante
Summary: Sometimes desire and fear could mingle to something entirely new, something strange and yet tempting - and no one knows better about that than Sherry...
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone :) Someone asked me to translate my story "Ein gefährliches Spiel" in English and well... I tried. My English is not perfect and as native speakers you'll probably find some mistakes but I did my best. But don't hesitate to tell me my mistakes so I can learn :) Hope, you'll enjoy the story anyway :)

* * *

A small sigh floated through the lab as I gazed at the box with the dry ice in my arms. I had treated five animals with the poison, but here in the box were only four.

Four dead mice and a cub. A living cub!

Again I let out a small sigh. A very unpleasant yet equally interesting finding but I had decided to keep it a secret from the organization for a start. What seemed to have happened was, all things considered, impossible and in foreseeable future I didn't want to deal with the issue of familiarizing idiots with no understanding of science at all with something I didn't comprehend myself.

No. I was rather going to examine the laboratory animals that died as desired – hopefully not finding any traces of the poison – and deliver the good news to the organization. Really, it was about time they received some good news…

Reluctantly shaking my head I ambled to the sewer port of the animal facilities to get rid of the surgical mask and scrubs. Deadlines! What a bloody cheek! Anyone standing in a lab for once in their live knew that it simply wasn't that simple – you couldn't plan when an experiment finally worked, when the breakthrough came. All you could do was hope and work – and I did both a whole bloody lot. But of course the idiots in black didn't get _that_ picture.

My current hopes were focused on the series of experiments whose victims I just stashed in the box in my arms. Four dead animals. The last ten that had gotten an injection with the Apoptoxin had died just as desired – and this time?

This time I hadn't watched the animals perish. I had set the fatal syringes with the poison, a little lower concentrated this time, and then watched a mother shepherding her not even three days old litter. I guessed life and death were nowhere as close as in animal facilities.

Then I had turned around again and there it had been: a small black mouse cub that had looked at me from big round black beady eyes, helpless between the dead conspecifics. I had wanted to kill it. But I couldn't. I just couldn't.

But whatever! No one must ever find out about it.

No, right now I would examine the four mice, complete my report and receive my well-earned praise. The Apoptoxin, my parents' lifetime achievement, accomplished, perfected by me. Yes.

Meanwhile I had nearly finished the way back from the animal facilities in the cellar to my lab on the second floor but when I was about to turn around the last corner I paused instinctively. Felt the fear rising. At first, I couldn't really explain why, but then I recognized the smell… cooled down cigarette smoke paired with the barely noticeable hint of this aftershafe, accompanied by the distinctive odour of one man… Gin.

Gin was here and certainly he wanted results – but well, I was able to present some, so there was no reason to panic, really. Yet, I was afraid of confronting him, this remorseless killer…

No, I impatiently called myself to calm down: I did have results, he couldn't harm me! Well, of course he _could__, _but he had no reason to do so... or at least that was what I hoped.

Resolutely, I breathed deeply once again, straightened myself and bravely marched to the lab door that had been left ajar.

As was to be expected, there, between freezer and centrifuge, stood a slender man with long blonde hair, a black coat and an equally black hat that hid his face in its shadows.

"You have no access to this lab, Gin. It is biosafety II area, that's dangerous for ordinary people."

"Don't read me the riot act again, Sherry. After all, I have been good and extinguished my cigarette before entering."

The sound of his voice was not as harsh as his choice of words. Yet I couldn't help but snort disdainfully. When this blockhead had appeared here for the first time, shortly after my return from the US he had done so with bloody fag alight, that damn moron. A lab, with a vast variety of highly combustible or explosive liquids! I didn't dare to think about what could have happened! And with according indignation I had carpeted him, of course not knowing who was standing in front of me. Calling my tone harsh would have been an exorbitant understatement – I had been frantic and positively willing to fold that moron to a pinhead's size. Afterwards, I had learned about whom I spoilt my chances with, but it had been too late by then.

"Good. I'm just concerned about your well-being." With that said I slipped past him and put down the box with the dry ice.

Gin laughed quietly.

"How sweet of you."

"Yes, isn't it? And if you want to reciprocate just let me work in peace."

I put on new gloves and moved to disinfect my clean bench like everything was perfectly alright but inside I was trembling with fear. How could I let myself be carried away to being so imprudent? I should be grateful for surviving our first encounter…

"You're brave, Sherry, that's impressive." He said mockingly, but I kept from turning around horrified and instead gathered the bottles with chemicals and buffers, disinfecting them diligently before putting them down in the clean bench, acting like I didn't hear him. His eyes followed my every move, studied them, analysed them – and with every glance, my heart started pounding a little faster.

I wanted to die of fear – well, when it came to dying certainly my enchanting blonde visitor could lend me a helping hand…

No, don't let yourself get distracted, Shiho!

Ignoring his presence completely I finally disinfected my gloved hands and sat down in front of the clean bench.

Valour? No, probably it was pure stupidity or exorbitant pride getting me to show off like this instead of abjectly crawling at Gin's feet.

Scrowlingly, I noticed my hands were trembling slightly as I flame treated one of the bottles carefully before unscrewing the top.

I wanted to continue working silently, when something caused me to pause. His odour – his unmistakable unique odour – became more intensive, enclosed me before I had the chance to prepare myself.

Gin had stepped behind me soundlessly.

"What are you doing?", he asked, seemingly honestly interested.

"I'm performing several tests on the kidneys of the mice I killed with the Apoptoxin. In this organ it is most likely to find traces of the poison, but of course I have dissected the other organs as well to examine them. Also I have taken probes of blood, lymph and liquor."

I settled to explain how I intended to find out what, talked, told him about former experiments, about the months when I had worked to become acquainted with the Apoptoxin when I had returned from America. During all this time he barley spoke a word, only inquiring if he didn't understand something from time to time and I didn't once turn round to face him. I began forgetting it was Gin who stood behind me, a ruthless murderer that I should be afraid of. I even began forgetting that normally I don't talk much. I began to relax…

* * *

That was the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it :) Oh, and well... _I_ do enjoy reviews a lot :D


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your reviews, guys! You are wonderful! Now, here's chapter two... it was rather short in German but in English it is... well... _very_ short. I'm sorry about that, chapter 3 is going to be a longer one again. I hope, you'll enjoy it anyway and keep up your wonderful reviews :)

2.

I didn't know how much time had passed but based on my relatively far grown experiment it must have been at least half an hour when I finally again began to realize who exactly I was talking to.

"Gin… are you waiting for something in particular?", I asked without taking my eyes off the micropipette I was adjusting.

"No." He bent down and I got a bit dizzy in an instant. "I'm examining your work to confirm if you're good enough for the organization." The dizziness faded. Did this man really just presume that I was not good at my job? I won't stand for that, loose cannon standing behind me or not.

"I am.", I therefore declared matter-of-factly. Not to impress or to act up but merely because it accorded the facts. I _was _good.

His hand settled heavily on my right shoulder and I felt his breath lightly on the skin of my ear when he laughed quietly.

"By all means, you don't lack assertiveness, little Sherry."

I tried my best to keep my breath calm. Not too shallow. But not too deep either, because with every breath I took and also scented his odour I came closer to fainting. Because of fear? For the greatest part, certainly. I struggled to understand my own feelings towards this strange and dangerous man, but one thing became more and more clear with every second he spent in my lab: it was not _exclusively_ fear that I felt in his proximity.

With a clattering sound my pipette fell down as he tentatively moved his hand on my shoulder, sneaked up the collar of my lab coat disconcertingly gentle and finally reached the bare skin of my neck. Instantly I had goose bumps all over my body and didn't dare to breathe.

"Yet you _are_ afraid of me."

I didn't even try to respond. I was entirely occupied with struggling against impending unconsciousness.

"Oh?", he whispered softly in my ear. "So afraid you don't even dare to respond?"

I would have liked to respond but my head had somehow been swept empty. I didn't know how to produce sounds and connect them to meaningful words. Actually I was having serious problems with sitting upright in my chair.

"Little Sherry, you really are an exceptional girl."

The back of his hand on my cheek and his low chuckle in my ear once again posed an unimagined challenge to my contenance but then he finally straightened up and leisurely swept out of the room, his black coat billowing behind him. I thought I actually heard the thumping noise of the stone dropping off my mind – I would roughly estimate it weighted several tons.

"Gin?"

He turned round with his eyebrows raised.

"I am not little."


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà, here's the new chapter. I had some trouble translating it, but I finally managed - altough I'm not quite sure if it's good. So please, please tell me what you think about it and don't hesitate to correct my English, I'm not a native speaker!

* * *

3.

The wind caressed my face tenderly as I sat on a small wooden bench in front of the lab. It had been put there for the smokers, but of course at this time – it was well past midnight – no one was working here, so no smoker could dispute it.

I put back my head and gazed at the sparkling starry sky above me.

The laboratories were a good distance away from every other hint of civilization to prevent potential accidents with pathogenic genetically altered organisms from leading to immediate catastrophes – but it was highly questionable if that would be of any use in the case of emergency. Well, either way, it wouldn't matter for me, I would die and I didn't really care if half of Japan followed me or not. In the end the only thing that counted was that my sister survived and I would see to that – even if an according phone call and the booking of a flight ticket were my last actions of my life.

Fortunately though such considerations were of mere hypothetic nature by now – and I definitely didn't intent to go west any time soon.

I chased away the dismal thoughts by shaking my head determinedly and concentrated again on the starry sky which presented itself so much more impressive and mysterious here, far away from the lights of human civilization. It was a peaceful moment, a moment in which I could even forget about the rejuvenated mouse and the fact that I did find some bloody traces of the toxin in the last laboratory animal. Well at least until…

"Sherry! What are you still doing here?"

Gin. I would have recognized his dark voice out of thousands. I sighed soundlessly and in the very instant I was engulfed by his unique odour, the cigarette smell and a hint of his aftershave as he sat down beside me on the small bench.

"The question is rather what you are doing here. I, for my share, am working here."

The blonde killer laughed quietly.

"At this time good little girls should be lying in their beds by long. Don't you know what kind of dark creatures are roaming around here at night?" He looked at me insistently and with a confusingly dark smile. "Thieves, burglars, rapists…", he paused and raised my face with two of his long slender fingers to force me to look at him. "… murderers."

"Obviously not only at night, after all I have also seen you here this afternoon."

He laughed. Darkly. It was an enchanting sound.

"Touché."

For some moments we sat there in mutual silence – although I honestly doubted that Gin couldn't hear my pounding heart because for my ears it seriously competed with every rock drill.

"Out with it, what are you doing here? Did you want to assure for yourself how diligent and dedicated I am to my work for the syndicate?

With a small smile Gin blew out the smoke of his cigarette and watched it wafting slowly through the dark night.

"It's not always about you, Sherry. I had… work to do."

His tone left no doubt that he dirtied his hands with yet more blood. Metaphorically spoken of course as Gin would only get his hands dirty in the case of absolute emergency – and emergencies didn't occur with him.

"I see."

"It really is abhorrent with this job; terrible working hours and no labour union to complain."

"Don't tell me.", I replied silently.

His honest if short laughter made my body tremble in something between fear and delight.

Again we remained quiet for some minutes but this time the silence didn't seem threatening to me. Not even uncomfortable.

I didn't dare to think about the reason for this strange but comfortable feeling, didn't dare to think about why it grew harder for me to be offended at his very presence – instead I struggled to savour the peaceful moment, with or without Gin.

"How is the Apoptoxin project progressing?" He suddenly asked, his dark voice making me shiver yet again.

"It's still in test phase."

And two of these tests went terribly wrong, I added in thought, but that of course I rather kept to myself.

"I want some of the pills. There are assignments to attend for which I'd prefer something less conspicuous than a bullet."

"I shall assume you are able to accomplish that without the poison. You have plenty of expertise in making things look like accidents after all, don't you?"

"Well, I prefer 'It is an obvious suicide'. But I want the poison anyway."

"Is that why you're here?"

Gin seemed to hesitate for the smallest of moments.

"Yes."

"Then I must disappoint you, I…"

"Shall I bring the kidneys of the guys I killed with it? After all those would be more realistic tests compared to innocent mice." Again he watched me intensely with those emerald eyes. "We would both benefit from that."

I struggled against the ascending panic. What to do now? I didn't mind killing mice with my poison but the mere thought of my invention killing actual humans made me cringe although deep down I knew all too well that it was created for that very purpose. It was all too easy to forget about that when working with the substance every day and the sudden reminder hurt. I could not give him the Apoptoxin! Never! I had to think of an excuse, a plausible excuse, and fast!

"Well, if you manage to excise the kidneys sterile."

Although it would be interesting to see how human kidneys would react to the Apoptoxin, sterile or not… But Gin didn't know how interesting exactly that would be – I hoped.

"Is that necessary?"

"Yes."

"You're not lying to me, Sherry, are you?" He said it in a rather humorous way, but there was a certain threatening undertone to his words that couldn't be missed.

"I wouldn't dare."

Gin snorted.

"But?"

"No but. Contaminated kindeys wouldn't help much. Kill the poor guy in a hospital and bribe some physician to excise the organs professionally, then we could discuss it further."

The blonde looked up from his lighter, with which he was about to ignite a new cigarette.

"You believe you're in the position of making demands?"

I didn't know what devil possessed me in that moment, but before I could think about it any further the word was already bubbling from my lips.

"Possibly."

Gin bent down to me and again lifted my chin with his slender fingers. Skilled, long fingers. The fingers of a murderer…

"What does that mean, Sherry?", he hissed in a dangerously low voice which made me want to run screamingly.

"That means, you want something only I can give you. And if you want me to give it to you, you have to do something for me."

Probably I was about to die. But I couldn't retreat now, I started to play this wicked game and now I would continue. I had never been the type to leave things unfinished.

Gin gave me a thoughtful look which I couldn't quite interpret and put the cigarette from his lips. His grip around my chin tightened.

"So? What is it that you want?"

"The kidneys of your victims. Sterile."

I desperately wanted to look away but his piercing emerald eyes held my gaze captive adamantly.

"That's not possible, I'm afraid. But… maybe there is something else I could give you, little Sherry."

My mouth was dry and I had serious trouble breathing – like way too often around this dangerous man.

He bent down even further towards me, his face came closer while his fingers held mine gently but possessively so I couldn't turn from him. My head was screaming. What the hell had I gotten myself into?

Only millimeters were separating his lips from mine, and I had no chance but to finally resign from breathing. Gin's eyes were open, a green fire blazed in his gaze that would burn me one day if I let this happen – he was a bloody murderer!

My mind tried its best to struggle against him but a small, very feminine part of myself was putty in those skilled hands of a murderer which still held my chin, drew my face closer to his. I closed my eyes. No. I couldn't resist, I lost myself in his posessive touch, and ceased the struggle to escape him… his nose touched mine, the brim of his hat pressed against my forehead…

Then the lab alarm clock at my hip went off.

* * *

As it is Easter next week I don't know if I'll be able to upload the next chapter next sunday, I'm visiting my parents and experience tells me I will be busy eating... :) So happy Easter *throws chocolate eggs* (and if you want to give me something... I still do love reviews :D)!


	4. Chapter 4

We're nearly done and it's getting hot :). Chapter 5 will be the last so... Well, I do have several more stories about Gin and Sherry that I could also translate if there is interest. So _are_ you interested, dear readers? Just tell me :)

Sarah: Thanks for the review! Yes I love the couple too :) Would you please tell me where the incompehensible points were? Maybe it was just badly translated and I could change it or explain more clearly...

So, without any further ado now here's Chapter 4. Enjoy :)

* * *

4.

Back in the safety of my laboratory I rested my head against the closed door exhaustedly for some time before finding the strength to examine the rest of my probes to finally tidy up and turn off the instruments. The work demanded concentration, it calmed me, it distracted me from what just happened - or could have happened…

The sight of him was a sin. Waking his desire a game with death. And yet… an appealing game.

I have long ago come to the conclusion that I couldn't expect a beautiful life – to be more specific since I returned from America to work as a scientist for the organization. It would probably be short because it was just impossible to precisely predict when an experiment would work, when I would be able to produce the results that the boss desired. Alas the boss wasn't a very understanding man, just like Wermouth that snake of a woman who dropped by every now and then only to keep me from doing my work and making my life miserable.

Well, if it was short, I could at least use it to full capacity…

Gin. A forbidden dream and yet so juicy. No, I didn't love him, I would never be able to love a ruthless murderer like him, without morals, without conscience. Yet this man drew me to him in the same way his actions repelled me. In a weird way. But then there was that fact that Wermouth was interested in Gin… and this fact alone sufficed to make the game I was about to play remarkably attractive.

But well, who knew when I would see him again? When Gin would want to see _me_ again. It was all up to him, he pulled the strings and I would wait, had to wait. Just how long?

We had seen each other off in a rather chilly fashion and with just a minimum of words as I had to rush after my alarm had gone off – and he also seemed to be different than I have ever known before. So pensive…

Did he know what he did? Did he know how seducing it was to feel his fingers on my chin? His tender guidance that didn't allow resistance…

Tired and still very confused I eventually arrived at home in my small flat. I turned on the lights in the living room, threw the keys with a rather lucky than skilfull shot on the narrow table next to the sofa and put off my shoes. Then I froze. There, neatly next to each other and half hidden by the umbrella stand stood a pair of black shoes. Big, black shoes that probably belonged to a man. And that definitely didn't belong here!

I became scared. My first thought was to just run and call the police from somewhere far away but something I couldn't quite put my finger on kept me from doing so.

Instead I tiptoed through the living room silently, looked in the kitchen and cautiously opened the door to the bathroom, but everything lay abandoned and still in the moonlight. So I continued the short way down to the bedroom, my heart thumping so hard I thought it may break my ribcage any minute now. And I suddenly imagined to smell this scent…

The door was left a bit ajar but when I pushed it further open cautiously to peek inside I saw no one. How could that be? Did I just imagine things? But that scent…

For a short moment it seemed tempting to return to the front door to confirm the existence of these black shoes but I upbraided myself and did not do it. My overwrought brain must have played a trick on me, nothing more.

Sighing I pushed the door open completely and fell down on my bed, my clothes and even my coat still on. However as soon as I closed my eyes I could think of nothing but this scent that floated through the room so deceptively real, that threatened to make me mad. Gin… the thought of him alone and those long nimble fingers made me shiver. And that was not the only thing… there was also a suspiciously palpable tickling in my abdomen that I just couldn't ignore.

I had spent my childhood and youth in America, I definitely was used to feelings of that kind and there had been one or another time when I had given in to the temptation. But since I was back in Japan where things like that were seen even stricter, I had abandoned such longings and needs as far as possible. I haven't felt it for a long time this anticipatingly prickling feeling down there…

Should I…? My fingers slid down to the waistband of my jeans of their own volition, gently touched the button…

No, I should sleep.

But that was easier said than done. Still the throbbing between my legs hadn't disappeared and I gave an exasperated sigh as I got up again to go to the toilet.

It was better after that. I returned to the bedroom, got rid of my pullover and my jeans but when I was about to open my bra, I hesitated. Gin… it was his scent in the room, what if he really was…

Nonsense! What would he want here? And even _if_ he was here, why should he hide?

On the other hand I couldn't deny the thought had something arousing on it. If he was here and observed me… I, little Sherry could seduce him could get what Wermouth wanted so badly… and who knew…

In the end it was probably the abysmal desire to score Wermouth off that made me take off my bra. Slowly. Almost seducingly but like I considered myself alone.

Just with my knickers on I slipped between the sheets.

I really should sleep but the thought of Gin observing me right now was overwhelming. What would he want to see if he really was here?

The throbbing in my abdomen had returned with increased intensity and every thought of him made it worse.

Although it had been such a long time since I… my right hand, which previously had rested on my chest above the sheet found its way down on its own volition, tenderly touched the seam of my knickers… I was a grown up woman, right? Why should I not?

Almost like ghosts my hands caressed my firm breasts, paused at the nipples and again and again found their way down. It was wrong. I should not do such things. And yet…

I moaned as my right index finger found its way beneath my knickers and touched this most sensitive region. I was used to touching myself there, cause myself pleasure. Neither John nor one of the other guys I messed around with during my studies had been talented enough to push me over the edge without a little… help. There was nothing condemnable about that. But all alone it was a different story.

Imagining that it could be Gin's fingers that emdowed me these tender ministrations made me ignore it though. Again a small moan escaped my lips and I appreciatively closed my eyes.

And all of a sudden he was there. Large, overwhelming, overriding he stood with his back to the window through which the lights of the city gently illuminated the room.

"You are a bad girl, Sherry.", he whispered hoarsely and even at this distance I could see the ravenousness glittering in his emerald eyes.

"What did you expect? After all I'm a member of the Black Organization."

I shrugged to conceal my embarrassment. Who would have thought the game would go on that fast?

* * *

Next week I will post the last chapter of the story if I manage to translate in time. Don't forget to tell me if you want to read more stories about the couple or if I should shut up and stick to German :)


	5. Chapter 5

Well... I guess that means that I should just shut up.

I hope you like the last chapter anyway, it is even harder to write such stuff in English than in German (which is basically why this chapter took me so long). And thanks to Momo for the review :) Sorry for keeping you (and everyone else) waiting. Enjoy!

* * *

5.

I have never seen him without his coat and his hat. That he didn't wear either right now lessened his aura of danger only on first glance and didn't affect his desirability.

His light grey shirt didn't show his figure, but his relatively tight black trousers showed an evident arousal as he came closer.

He sneered as he followed my gaze.

"Sherry, behave… looking there is not exactly polite."

Then, a second later he was all over me, captured my mouth with a fiery kiss. His tongue ran fast and demanding over my lips which I opened all too willingly for him while his hands impatiently explored my naked body. But when, after a few minutes, he intended to remove my knickers, I stopped him with a mischievous smile.

"You are far too dressed to let me allow that.", I mumbled against his lips, which instantly curled into a knowing smile.

With one fast movement he had disposed of his shirt and I had the chance to admire that broad chest and the toned belly that appeared beneath it, but not long until he was all over me again while now it was me who kissed him passionately. His hands caressed my breasts and went south again, fondling my belly, my hips and my thighs but never even came close to where I needed them most. I moaned in frustration.

"What's wrong, Sherry?", he asked hypocritically while he didn't even try to hide his spiteful smile.

Instead of an answer I just grabbed his wrist and placed his slender fingers longingly between my legs. His toned body vibrated titillatingly with his dark laughter.

The last piece of cloth soon vanished from my body as he dedicatively explored my nether regions while my nails left red traces on his arms and back. He only stopped when he noticed how hard I tried not to scream in pure ecstasy.

"Oh, you will scream, Sherry.", he promised with that tantalizing dark voice before bending down to my breasts and sucking the tips hard. I moaned, yet I kept myself from anything louder, but he just chuckled went down millimeter by millimeter, kissing and licking the skin of my belly and hips while I squirmed in lustful agony beneath him.

When he suddenly thrust his finger in my wet channel I managed to hold back the cry of ecstasy, but when his tongue started to attack my clit in the steady rhythm of his thrusting finger the lust overwhelmed me. I screamed, I moaned and squirmed, had abandoned every last piece of self-control. Again and again he brought me close to completion but every time he slowed his movements with a diabolic smile when I felt my redemption draw close.

His salacious torture only stopped when I pulled him to my lips again with all my strength. I was lost in the passionate heat of his kiss again, tasting my own arousal on his swift tongue. He groaned when I finally found the concentration to undress him further and my searching hand found his magnificent member. But Gin didn't allow me to pay him back for the tantalizing torture before he grabbed my hips, his emerald eyes dark from lust.

We both groaned loudly as he finally buried himself deep in my channel. I met his quick hard rhythm avidly, anxious to feel him even deeper inside me.

It fought to sit up, to do anything to intensify the tantalizing feeling but it took painful ages until he allowed me to straddle his lap. Gin inhaled sharply as he slipped even deeper, his slight groan soon replaced by a desperate moan as I determinedly changed to a slower pace. His fingers fondled my back and my bum restlessly, his lips and tongue teasing me to succumb to him again. Gin, this dark dangerous murderer, high-ranking member of the infamous Black Organization was entirely in my hands in this moment, moaning loudly and those normally scarily cold green eyes pleading for release. Every time he met my movements with his own thrusts, his pupils rolled slightly back in his head as if he was about to faint from lust. I could have stayed like this forever, savouring my volatile power over the infamous Gin, but he didn't let me. With a dark growl that made me dizzy with desire he pushed me back on the bed and slightly lifted my pelvis to thrust hard in me. While his right hand held my bum to keep me in the right height for fierce thrusts, his left one found its way to my sensible bud of nerves, teased it with an unsettling tenderness that contradicted the hard movements of his hips. It didn't take long until I screamed out my orgasm, Gin following me as my body convulsed furiously around him before we both collapsed in each other's arms.

The next morning I woke up in the strong arms of a silently sleeping Gin. I turned cautiously, trying not to wake him and studied his relaxed face with a mixture of bliss and discomfort, my hands slightly stroking his long silvery hair. He looked disconcertingly alien when he was asleep. Not like the cold-blooded, conscienceless killer that he was but like a normal man. Not a man that I could love, I was sure of that despite the events of the last night. Only the contend smile that spread on my face as he awakened and pulled me close to mumble an almost tender "Sherry" in my hair, belied me.

His soft caressing on my back soon became demanding and my breathing quickened in lustful anticipation as he bent over me again. Touching his naked body, eliciting those dizzying growls aroused me in previously unknown ways and so it didn't take long until I squirmed and moaned beneath him again and desperately met his strong thrusts. We savaged each other as if the previous night had just been an inadequate foretaste of what we had to expect from one another and as we both found our release in one last, lustful scream clinging to each other as we drowned in the sea of bliss, I closed my eyes exhaustedly once more.

When I reopened them, no one was lying beside me. No tiny sign indicated that he had ever been here, the window was open and the cool morning breeze had evicted his scent. The dull pain between my legs alone assured me that I was not just dreaming. I smiled lightly as I sprawled yet again in my bed.

It was a dangerous game that I had decided to play and it had only just begun – and at its end was inevitably my death. And yet… I had never been the type to leave things unfinished.

* * *

Well, that's it. I hope you liked the story :) But no matter if you did or not - write a review and tell me! Please?

Yours,

la Savante


End file.
